Change It Up!
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU. A brand new story, with a complete role reversal. Timmy is in high school now with his friends. Trixie Tang a punk rocker, Chester McThunderbat is the school's home run king & AJ McClain is a brainaic and a ladies man, these are thier adventures. TxT.
1. Your Typical Monday Morning

_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant, with my first ever FOP fic. You can usually find me over on the Teen Titans page, but I thougth I'd give this a try after reading a Timmy/Trixie fic. Now, I've watched the show for years. This idea has probably been done in some form or another. Its a high school fic set a few years in the future, but with my own little twist. I hope you like it. Enjoy._

Change It Up

It was a typical monday morning for a teenage Timmy Turner, like always he was dead asleep. His alarm clock had been turned off it was all ready 10 after 7. On the other side of the room slept Cosmo and Wanda in thier goldfish bowl. Wanda had woken up out of her sleep and immediatly nudged Cosmo.

"Cosmo wake up! Timmy's late for school!" she cried.

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Timmy's late for school!" He repeated and vanished from the fishbowl and reappeared over Timmy's bed.

"Come on, up and at em Timmy!" he said.

Turning into a bullhorn, he blared into Timmy's ear. Timmy screamed and without thinking smashed Cosmo in the nose.

"Ahhh! What the...jeez, Cosmo. You trying to give me a heart attack?" he yelled. Wanda appeared next to her husband.

"He was trying to tell you your late for school. All though, he didnt have to go that far. And neither should you." she said.

Cosmo held an ice pack up to his nose as Wanda patted him on the shoulder.

"God, I'm sorry Cosmo. I really am." the 16 year old apologised.

"It's all right Timmy. Its cool." Cosmo said still a little disoriented from the punch.

The green haired fairy shook his head as the injury and ice pack went away. Immeditaly Timmy raced out of bed and across the floor in his boxers. In his walk in closet Timmy pulled on a pair of dark jeans. Since starting high school, Timmy switched over to more masculine colors pulling on a red t-shirt and put on a red ball cap with a red "T".

"You sure your all right?" Timmy asked one last time pulling on his black Converse sneakers.

"Oh yeah, I told you. I can recover in seconds." Cosmo reassured him.

"All right, just making sure. I'll see you guys this evening." Timmy said grabbing his duffel bag.

"You sure you dont want us to poof you to school?" Wanda offered.

"Nah, its cool I'll drive to school this morning." he said.

"All right." Wanda said.

"Have a great day Timmy!" Cosmo said.

"Haha. You too, bye." Timmy said closing the door to his room.

"He's getting so big." Wanda said.

"Aw chill out Wanda, its not like he's our first godchild." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, your right." his wife said.

"He'll be fine, he's older now you know how it is." he said.

"Yeah." she said.

"Besides, I'm kind of proud of the way he turned out." Cosmo said. Wanda smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Timmy made his way downstairs and said good bye to his parents, outside he threw his bag into the back of his 70s Pontiac Firebird and climbed in starting up the engine, shifting gears he backed out of the drive and drove off to school. Arriving at Dimmsdale High School a while later, he got out of his car and grabbed his backpack shutting the door. The teen made his way across the parking lot to the front entrance. He raced up the stairs and into class. After being scolded by the teacher for coming in late, he settled into his seat next to his friend Trixie Tang the punk princess.

"Hey Timmy." she whispered.

"Hey Trix." he whispered back.

"What happened dude? Why are you so late?" she asked.

"Overslept." he answered.

"Oh." she said.

"Mr. Turner, Ms. Tang." the teacher said.

"Sorry." they both said.

They smiled at each other as the teacher continued his lecture. Timmy and Trixie had been friends since grade school and know each other inside out, you could say thier best friends.Trixie may not be as popular as some of the other girls, though she still ranks fairly well. Somewhere in the top 50 at best. A few classes later it was lunch time. Timmy and Trixie sat at a picnic table together eating thier lunch when they were met up by friends Chester McThunderbat & AJ McClain.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Chester said.

"What's up?" Timmy said high-fiving Chester.

Chester is the star player on the Dimmsdale Dragons baseball team. As his last name implies Chester is the region's home run king. AJ is one of the brightest kids in school, with one of the highest GPAs in the state. AJ is also the school mack daddy and is always seen combing his fro. As for Timmy himself, he plays 1st Base along side Chester, who plays Catcher. As the guys ate, another girl walked across the lawn and made her way to the popular Timmy looked up and saw her.

"Whoa, who's that?" he said.

The gang looked up and saw her. A tall beautiful sophmore, with long black hair in pigtails wearing a school uniform and glasses.

"That's Tootie Jacobs, she's one of the populars." Trixie said.

"What?!" The guys exclaimed.

"That's Tootie Jacobs?" AJ said.

"Damn, is she hot." Chester said.

"You said it dude." Timmy added.

"Guys hello..." Trixie said.

"Remember when she moved away 3 years ago?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, what a difference a few years make." Chester said.

"Guys..." Trixie tried again.

"You say something Trix?" Timmy asked.

The school bell rings.

"Nevermind." she said.

The guys hurried up and finished thier lunches and then made thier way to class.

"I'll see you later Trix." Timmy said.

"See ya." she told him.

"Later Trix." said Chester.

"Catch ya later." AJ added.

"Later guys." she said.

"Hey Trixie, walk you to class?" Timmy offered.

"Yeah sure." she said

_A/N: All right, so what did you think? I figured it'd be more intrestring if I made some of them into the opposite of thier protrayal on the show, while still retaining some of thier original characteristics to an extent. I hope you guys liked this fic, and maybe I'll continue it sometime down the road. I thought I'd take a crack at my first FOP fic. Dont get me wrong, I love Cosmo. He's actually my favorite. But well...how would you react if someone blew a horn in your sleep? I hope you liked my protrayal of the characters and let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. Old Friends

A while later Timmy drove home from school, pulling into his drive he saw a blue Toyota FJ-40 SUV. Which is kind of the Japanese equivlent of a Hummer H3, the smaller Hummer. As soon as he saw the SUV he knew who it belonged to. Getting his bag out of the car we went inside. Going past the kitchen where his Mom was fixing dinner.

"Hey Mom." he said.

"Hi Timmy, Trixie's up in your room." she said with her back turned.

"All right, thanks." he said walking past.

"Dinner is in half an hour. Ask her if she's staying." she said.

"I will." he called.

Walking up the stairs to his room, he opened the door and saw Trixie sitting on his bed working on a laptop.

"Hey Trix."

"Hi Timmy, I asked your mom if it was all right to be up here." she said.

"Yeah, she's cool with it." Timmy said sitting his bag down on the floor.

Over on the nightstand sat his goldfish. The two smiled at them, Timmy made his way over and fed them.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" he said. Cosmo & Wanda winked at him.

"I dont know why you talk to those guys. You know they cant hear you." she joked.

"Oh, you know how it is with pets. We have our own little language." he smiled.

"So what'cha workin' on?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I was doing some research on the history of Alternative Music. It's really intrestring." she said.

"Oh yeah?" he said.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Hey look up Blink 182 and see what they have." He said.

Trixie clicked on a link. "Oh, very cool." she said.

Timmy got off the bed and turned on the TV sitting on his dresser.

"So how long you been here?" he asked.

"Not that long, I came here right after school." she told him, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Hey Mom was wondering if your staying for dinner." he said.

"No I can't sorry." she said.

"That's all right. Hey you want to swing by the Dairy Queen afterwhile and get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that." she said shutting her laptop.

Setting the laptop down on the bed, she got up and kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." she said.

"Yeah, see yeah Trix." he said.

Trixie picked up her bookbag and winked at him before making her way out the door. As soon as the door closed Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Wow Trixie, really has changed over the years." Wanda said.

"Tell me about it." Cosmo added.

"Yeah, and you know what the best part is. She's all mine." Timmy said.

Trixie made her way downstairs. Dad was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Mr. Turner." she said walking by.

"Hey Trixie. Headin' out?" he said.

"Yeah, I got some things I need to take care of." she said.

"That's cool, have a safe drive home." he said.

"Thanks, Mr. T." she inadvertly called him.

Johnathon chuckled. "Mr. T."

Trixie made her way past the kitchen where Mary was working.

"By Mrs. T." Trixie said.

"Your not staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No, I cant sorry. But I'm going out for ice cream with Timmy later." Trixie said.

"All right, drive safe." Mrs. Turner said.

"I will Mrs. Turner." she said leaving the house.

Trixie made her way over to her truck and tossed her purse inside, shutting the door. She started up the engine and backed out of the driveway. Timmy laid on his bed watching Jepordardy! He couldnt help but notice that some of Trixie's perfume got on the covers. He gently breathed in the scent, wait is that shampoo or perfume? He could never tell the difference. He shrugged not caring which it was, it smelled like lavendar. A while later it was time for dinner, he went downstairs and ate with his family. When he got finished, he took a plate upstairs and gave what he didnt eat to Cosmo & Wanda. About an hour or so later Timmy left to meet Trixie at Dairy Queen. The two sat together eating ice cream, talking about thier day.


	3. Say Yes

_Author's Note: All right, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed this story so far. I'm real proud of the success of this fic. I've been getting a number of faves and alerts for this story and I really appreaciate everyone's support. _

**Chapter 3**

**"Say Yes"**

Later that evening, as Timmy and Trixie sat outside eating ice cream cones they could hear the obnoxious laughter of two people. Remy Buxaplenty and Veronica Star, they were two of the most popular kids in school and had very high opinions of themselves. Remy is your typical rich bitch and Veronica is something of an airhead, all though she does have her redeeming points. Remy is spoiled and gets whatever he wants, money is no object being the richest boy in town. Veronica is the leader of the cheer squad. The two had been dating for a year, all though Remy is known to have a wondering eye. Across the picnic area stood Tootie Jacobs. Veronica's back was turned to her. Tootie bent over to sit down, Remy leaned to the side a little bit looking up her skirt.

"Dammit Remy!" Veronica yelled.

"What?" he said trying to be innocent.

Veronica rolled her eyes and shook her head before getting up. Timmy and Trixie looked at each other as they saw her go inside the store. Remy continued watching Tootie from across the way. Timmy growled inwardly as he watched Remy. Years ago, when Remy and Trixie were going out he use to beat her. One day Timmy showed up and put an end to that. He socked Remy as hard as he could and knocked him to the ground. Remy's gotten past that stage since, but Timmy still holds it against him. The two arent on very good speaking terms as it is. While he never could figure out why Remy hit her. Remy was brought to his senses after Timmy struck him, and made him swear that he'd never strike another girl again for as long as he lived. Remy complied and hasn't done so since. Still Timmy doesnt trust him, and has been vocal about it in years past. The incident made Remy into a better person of sorts, all though he's still chasing skirts. Oh well, some improvement is better than none.

"Hey you ok?" Trixie said gently touching his hand.

"Yeah." he said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she suggested getting up from her seat.

The two climbed into her truck and pulled out of the Dairy Queen. Pulling onto the highway they got in the turning lane and drove into the park. After parking the truck, they got out and walked down to the bank next to the river. They sat down in the cool grass along the edge of the bank. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Trixie spoke.

"Um, hey Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this dance coming up on Friday, and I was wondering if..."

"We could go? I thought that was my job?" he joked.

Trixie smiled and laughed. "Yeah."

"So, are we going as a couple or as friends?" he teased as he leaned closer to her.

"I was thinking we could go as a couple." she said in a low seductive voice as she did the same.

The two were just inches away from each other.

"Works for me." he said. Trixie smiled.

They closed the distance between them and kissed.

"Great, pick me up at 7?" she said maintaining her persona.

"I'll be there." he said, touching her cheek before going in for another kiss. The two laid down in the grass and continued kissing.

A while later they arrived back at Timmy's house, giving her one last kiss on the lips he departed from the truck and went into his house, waving good bye to her. Once inside he leaned against the door. I thought only girls were suppose to go weak in the knees. Regaining the strength in his legs he made his way into the kitchen were his mom was working, taking a chair from the table and sitting in it backwards next to her.

"Good news. I got a date with Trixie this Friday." he said.

"Oh well that's great honey! My little man, is going to the dance with Trixie Tang." she said cupping his face.

"Mom!" he said brushing her off.

"Did I hear right?" Dad said coming into the kitchen.

"Guess who's going to the dance with Trixie Friday night?" Mom told him.

"Sweet, knew you could do it!" Dad said.

"Actually Trixie asked me out." Timmy admitted.

"Hey whatever works, which means _you_ have a date with Trixie Tang Friday night." Dad said pointing at him.

"Do you know what your going to wear Friday?" Mom asked.

"I just got back, you know I dont plan that far ahead." Timmy said.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll have something nice planned. I'm going to go call our neighbors and tell them the good news!" Dad said.

"Wow, their more stoaked about it than me." Timmy said.

A while later Timmy was laying on his bed talking to Chester on his cell.

"Guess who's going with Trixie on Friday?" he said.

"Awesome possum dude!" Chester said on the other end.

"Yeah I know, but you know the funny thing is, she asked me." he said sitting up on his bed.

"Hey it doesnt matter how you ask, all that matters is that one of you said yes." Chester said.

"What about you? You have a date Friday?" Timmy asked.

"Uh no dude, not yet." Chester said.

"But your one of the best players in school." Timmy said.

"I just...havent found anyone yet." Chester said.

"Huh, well what about AJ?" Timmy asked.

"You have to ask? He's probably taking three girls with him." Chester said.

"Maybe you can borrow one of his?" Timmy joked.

"Funny." Chester quipped.

Over at Trixie's house she was on the phone talking to her girlfriends about the news. The next day at school Timmy walked across the front lawn as students made thier way to class when a dark haired girl walked up next to him.

"Hi Timmy, remember me? Its been a while." she said.

Timmy looked up to see Tootie Jacobs walking along side him.

"Oh hey Tootie. Your back in town now?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

Timmy couldnt help but notice how much she had changed in three years. Back then Tootie was kind of short, nerdy and bookish. And now she had grown into a tall, beautiful & curvacious young woman. Every inch of her was sheer beauty it was hard to look away. Probably her most noticeable features were her long legs, round hips and a great butt. She still wore her hair in pigtails though only more relaxed hanging from the side and still wore the same kind of glasses she did 3 years ago. You would think she'd get contacts or at least a different styled frame.

"You know, you've changed a lot since last time I seen you." he said.

"Thanks Timmy, you too. So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"I play on the baseball team now. I'm First Baseman." he said.

"So what are you doing Friday Night?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm going with Trixie to the dance." he answered.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Oh well, that's too bad." she said.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry." he said.

"Maybe we can share a dance sometime?" Tootie suggested.

"Uh yeah, we'll see about that. I'm not promising though." he said.

"I'll see you later Timmy." Tootie said.

"Yeah, good seeing you again." he said.

_"That was close." _he thought to himself.

The school bell rang and Timmy rushed inside.

_Author's Note: All right, I was kind of in a rush when I updated yesterday and I forgot to ask how you'd like to see other characters protrayed in this fic, if they should get an overhaul or remain the same. I was also wondering if I should have Crocker in here, whether as a teacher or as a guy on the street. Its up to you. Also, who would you like to see Tootie paired up with? I think it's obvious who Timmy wants to be with. And alot of people feel the same way. Let me know what you think of everything that happened. Oh and big thanks to my firend Mario for his review earlier. I know your really diggin this story man. _

_Anyway, without any futher adu its time to review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Detection

_Author's Note: Hey I finally got around to updating. Sorry for the long wait. I plan to update my other stories in the next few days. And be sure to check out my other fics. Thanks to all my reviewers for the support and for encouraging me to continue this story. So here we go with the forth chapter of Change It Up! Enjoy. _

**Chapter 4**

**"Detection"**

Timmy rushed up the front stairs of the high school running late for class again, as he made his way inside a voice went out across the PA system.

"Good morning, this is Principle Waxelplax reminding you that tickets for the school dance are on sale in the library. The deadline is 4pm Thurs. In other news..." her voice trailed off.

Timmy skidded across the floor as he made a dash to homeroom running way late.

"...will be locker checks today. All students report to thier lockers after class. Students are to stay in class until then." she said.

"Oh great." Timmy thought to himself standing outside the classroom door.

Miss Waxelplax shut off the intercom and let out a sinister chuckle as she sat down in her chair.

"Soon I will have unlimited access to all the students lockers. And then I will be able to find out, who in this school has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" She said going into spastic convultions in her chair.

"Oh Geraldine, not again. How many times do I have to tell you? There are so such things as Fairy GodParents." Mr. Crocker said standing not far from her.

The principle grabbed him by his tie and held him up to her face.

"But I'm going to prove to you they do." she said sounding quite psychotic.

Letting go of Crocker's tie she threw her head back and went into a fit of insane laughter.

"And to think I loved this woman once." Crocker said to no one.

"Crocker!" she yelled.

"Bring me something coated in jelly!" she orders.

"Uh yes Geraldine." he said rushing out to find the jelly filled doughnuts.

"hahahaha! JELLY! HAHAHAHA!" she cackled kicking her legs.

Back in class, the students groan in annoyance at the thought of having to do locker checks. Some of the students in the school were geuninly worried, but not because they were hiding magical creatures. While Timmy may not rely on his fairies as much as he used to. He's still known to have at least one magical item in his locker from time to time, today was one of those times. The other day he wished for a pen that does essays for him, as well as remind him of important events. Its been in the locker for 3 days and he hadnt thought to take it out, till now. As he pondered a way to contact Cosmo and Wanda, the two stay at home now and only help out when called. Usually when he's in a jam and needs help. To make matters worse, the principle lied and is checking lockers right now. Deperate Timmy slipped his cell phone from his pocket and began texting. Over at the house, in the fishbowl Cosmo and Wanda were playing cards when Cosmo started vibrating.

"I'll get it!" he says jumping out of the fishbowl and poofing himself to normal. He takes out the phone and reads the message.

"Ahh! Oh no! Waxelplax is going to search Timmy's locker for magical items!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no! Timmy must have forgotten his pen. We better poof over there and get it!" Wanda says.

Cosmo's cell phone goes off again, he looks at the next message.

"Timmy says, dont just poof over there and give ourselves away." he replied.

"Well then what are we suppose to do?" Wanda asked as she returned to her normal form.

"Looks like we'll have to go undercover." Cosmo said.

Back at the school, Principle Waxelplax made her way down the hall checking lockers one of a time, Timmy's locker was on the other end. As Miss Waxelplax rumages through lockers by hand, little pink & green mice appear on the otherside of a wall shielding them from view.

"OK Cosmo, let's move!" Wanda told him.

"You got it baby!" Cosmo replied giving her a salute.

The two scurry past the entrance of one of the halls. Out of the corner of her eye Geraldine noticed the mice and screamed jumping into Crocker's arms who struggled to hold her up.

"AHHHHHHH! Mice! Mice in my school! Get em! Kill them!" she cried.

"As you wish Geraldine!" Mr. Crocker said dropping her and grabbing a broom. He raced down the hall after them.

Wanda looked back and saw Mr. Crocker coming.

"Look out!" she yelled pushing Cosmo away as the broom hit.

Crocker chases after Wanda smacking his broom all over the place. The tiny pink mouse zigzags across the blue and white checkered floor with Crocker attempting to smash her.

"Wanda!" Cosmo yelled.

"Dont worry about me, get the pen hurry!" she yelled while dodging the attacks.

Taking her advice Cosmo dashes up the hallway to Timmy's locker.

"Oh no you dont!" Crocker yells.

He hits Wanda with a quick sweep and knocks her into the wall landing upside down. Crocker takes off after Cosmo and proceeds to smash Cosmo with the broom. Meanwhile Timmy tried figuring out a way to get to his locker. He walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Sewnsew, can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Your suppose to stay here until class is over." his teacher said in a Ben Stein-esk tone.

"But I have to go _real_ bad." Timmy said crossing his legs.

"Are you sure, you cant hold it?" he asked

"Another 2 seconds and you'll find out." Timmy strained.

The teacher's eyes widen and he planted a hall pass right in front of Timmy.

"Thanks." he said before rushing out of the room. Meanwhile at the same time Trixie had gotten out of her homeroom with a bathroom pass. Timmy rushed down the adjacent hallway past her.

"Timmy?" she said and decided to follow him.

A few seconds later Timmy makes it, but stops short and hides behind a wall as Crocker attacked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh no." he said.

He looked around the corner and up the hall to see his Principle watching Crocker in the distance. He thought up a plan, it was crazy enough to work.

"I wish Mr. Crocker was covered in jelly!" he said.

The two mice stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at him.

"Wait, what?" said Cosmo.

"A talking mouse!" Crocker exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Timmy yells.

"Ok..." went Wanda.

"Whatever you say champ!" said Cosmo as the two held up thier wands.

A giant jelly doughnut rolled down the hallway and mashed Crocker.

"Gahhhh!" SPLAT!

Trixie stood around the corner having seen the whole thing.

"What in the--?" she said suprised.

There Crocker stood in the hallway completely covered in purple jelly, down the hall Miss Waxelplax stood tranfixed.

"Jelly? JELLY!" she cried and dashed down the hallway.

"GAAAHHHH!" Crocker screamed and takes off running with Timmy laughing.

"Timmy?" came a voice. He spun around to see his best friend standing behind him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh...crap. Uh, you see...that giant doughnut must have come from the cafeteria...its totally wierd, I dont know how that got away...I wish Trixie never saw that!" he cried.

Cosmo and Wanda reluctantly waved thier wands and the previous events vanished from Trixie's mind. Timmy groaned inwardly.

_"I'm real sorry Trix, but I can't let you know about this. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." _he thought as he clinched his eyes shut.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Uh, bathroom." he said.

"Oh yeah, me too." she said holding up her hall pass.

"I'll see you later." he said going past her.

"Yeah, see you at lunch." she said.

"He Trixie...if your doing anything later, you wanna go catch a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." she said.

"All right, cool." he said.

"Later." Trixie said.

"Bye." he last told her.

Timmy kicked himself. He hated himself, hated what he did to his best friend and for his recklessness reguarding his fairy godparents. It could have cost him everything in that one instant. In that moment Timmy had come to loath himself.

"Guys, I'm real sorry for that. I shouldnt had forced you to come here." he said apologising to Cosmo & Wanda.

"Aw, its all right sport." Wanda reasoned.

"No, its not. I risked you guys' saftey and betrayed my girlfriend's trust. I dont deserve to have you as fairies." Timmy said.

"Look Timmy, it was a tough decision. All though, you probably could have found a better way to deal with that. Like maybe distracting Crocker yourself instead of having us use our magic. But, you didnt have much time to react. Listen, everyone makes mistakes and to be honest, some have done worse. You did what you thought was right at the time. That's all anyone can ask." Cosmo reasoned.

Timmy looked down at the tiny green mouse and smiled.

"Thanks Cosmo."

"Wow Cosmo, that was pretty deep." Wanda commented.

"Thanks." Cosmo said.

"So you think Trixie will be all right?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy she's fine. She's already forgotten about what happened, remember?" Cosmo told him.

"Yeah. Come on, you guys deserve a nice rest." Timmy said.

"Sounds great." Cosmo replied.

A few hours later, it was lunch time and Trixie was playing with a soccer ball on the lawn. Kicking the ball up in the air she bounced it off her knees. She then bounced the ball off her head, and then off her shin. The ball bounced off her chest, as it went over her head and bounced off her butt. Timmy watched as she praticed with the ball showing off her soccer skills. He smiled as she bounced the ball off her chest once more.

"So I'll see you tonight right?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" Timmy said.

He looked up and saw Trixie standing infront of him with the ball tucked under her arm.

"You wanted to see a movie?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll pick you up at 5." he said.

"Great, I'll see ya then." she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. The school bell rang.

"Yeah, see ya then." he said. Trixie smiled and turned and walked off. Timmy smiled as he watched her from behind.

_Author's Note: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I really hope everyone liked the comedy portion. Let me know what you think of it so far. _

_Please Review. _

_The Green Gallant. _


	5. Later that night

Later that evening Timmy and Trixie were at the movie theater, the two went in to watch the latest action movie of their choice. Once the lights dimmed and the movie began they settled into their seats. Trixie rested her head on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye Trixie smiled back at him. About a half hour into the movie a mystical purple cloud appeared above the movie patrons unbeknownst to them. A pair of lavender eyes appeared out of the purple storm cloud and a low malevolent chuckle could be heard. Timmy and Trixie sat unaware of the strange cloud's abnormal presence. In fact the loud explosions in the movie muted whatever sound the cloud was making, so no one knew he was there. The cloud began to take on form as sleek black hair tied in a ponytail began to trace out the being's features. An old enemy of Timmy's was about to make an appearance. The cloud morphed into a small humanoid form with a very muscular feature at least for someone his size. It was none other than Wandisimo Magnifico.

Wandismo chuckled to himself as he watched the two lovebirds and muttered something in Spanish about them. Looking up at the screen he saw giant robots battling, Transformer to be more precise. This gave him an idea. Wandisimo rubbed his hands together; he couldn't wait to unleash his wrath upon them. With his fairy magic Wandisimo brought the characters off screen and into the real world. At first people were surprised by this thinking it was 3D but then it became apparent that that wasn't the case. People screamed as the robots towered over them in the theater. People scrambled towards the exit, stepping over seats and fellow patrons in vain attempts of reaching safety with Timmy and Trixie caught in the midst of it. Timmy reached out towards Trixie but the two were torn apart from each other's grasp, threatening to be trampled by the panicking masses. Already there were people stepping on him and he knew the same was happening to Trixie. It was hard to tell her screams apart from the other people but he knew she was there.

"Cosmo, Wanda I need you!" he yelled.

The Fairies appeared high above the seating area. People were starting to crush his chest; he couldn't get out the next command. Cosmo acted an enveloped all the patrons in protective bubbles each person separated from the other so as to prevent suffocation. Wanda then sent the Transformers back into the movie screen and then preformed a time relapse spell setting everything back to the way it was several minutes ago with no memory of what happened. Trixie didn't know what exactly happened as she was on the floor, all she could remember was being stepped on and then trapped in a bubble and surrounded by several others. She knew she wasn't imagining things. Mainly because she remained on the floor while everyone else including Timmy was seated.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What just happened?" she asked.

Timmy looked at her with pain in his eyes; he gave her his hand and helped her up off the theater floor.

"Listen there's something I got to tell you." he said.

Meanwhile up above Wandisimo was being scolded by Cosmo and Wanda.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Wanda shouted.

"What the hell's wrong with you man? People could have been hurt!" yelled Cosmo.

"That is the point isn't it?" replied Wan.

Wanda's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You were trying to hurt Timmy." she said.

"Why you lousy no-good; I have a half a mind to turn you inside out! In fact I just might." Cosmo said activating his wand and proceeded to do just that.

Wanda let out an agonizing scream as his insides were now on the outside and then abruptly changed back. Wandisimo growled at Cosmo.

"You see those three little people up above?" Timmy asked.

Trixie looked back and could see the ones he was pointing out a green one, a pink one and a black one.

"You see the green and the pink haired ones?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Well those are fairies, my fairies to be exact." he told her.

As Cosmo continued to fight his adversary Wanda turned her wand into a baseball bat and knocked Wandisimo into the next county. The Latino fairy's screams could be heard as he flew out of the theater and landed a few blocks down followed by a low bellowed 'ouch'. As soon as Timmy had revealed Cosmo and Wanda's existence, a roll of thunder filled the theater and a large grey storm cloud spiraled around and a familiar voice preceded it.

"Timmy Turner, you have revealed the existence of your fairy godparents and for that you will be punished!" Jorgen voice boomed.

The head fairy appeared from out of the center of the storm cloud as Trixie latched onto Timmy's shirt. The giant German fairy floated in midair like a harbinger of doom. Jorgen looked down disapprovingly at Timmy, his beady eyes boring holes into Timmy's soul. He knew what was coming.

"Wait Jorgen, Timmy did it for good reasons." Wanda intervened.

"Wandisimo sent the theater into a panic by bringing the on-screen creatures to life." said Cosmo.

"If it wasn't for him, countless people could have been hurt or killed." Wanda added.

Jorgen then looked down at Timmy.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Yeah, every bit of It." he replied.

"It was a madhouse in here." added Trixie.

"Very well then, according to the rules set down by the Ancients. When a godchild is forced to use his godparents to save loved ones. Then the banishment clause is null and void. Since Timmy used his fairies to save lives he is permitted to keep his fairies but only under the condition that one person, the one he saved knows this. If more than one person knows the existence of the godchild's fairy godparents then the banishment spell is reinstated and the child will lose all memory of his godparents. You are one of the exceptional few to do this and are very privileged to keep your fairies. Make sure you abide by the rules and everything will be hunky dory got it?" said Jorgen.

"Got it." said Timmy.

"This isn't something I do very often so consider yourselves lucky." he said.

"Oh we do Jorgen. Believe me we do!" Timmy nodded.

With that Jorge made his exit in his trademark explosion. Time was restored and everything went on as it was.

"So what just happened?" Trixie asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later." he said.

Later that evening Timmy and Trixie sat out underneath a shade tree in the park, Trixie looked up at the two fairies floating above them.

"So these guys are fairies?" she asked.

"Yeah, their names are Cosmo and Wanda." He told her.

"Hi." Trixie said.

"Hello!" said Cosmo.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Wanda.

Trixie smiled and turned her attention back to Timmy.

"So how come you have to keep them secret?" she asked.

"It's kind of complicated. You see fairies are usually assigned to kids that are miserable whether their being neglected, abused or just lonely. A fairy is there to make life easier for their god-kid. Fairies have unlimited power and can do just about anything. However there are certain rules they have to abide by. It may sound selfish but a godchild is supposed to keep his godparents a secret from everyone including their parents. When a child reveals their existence, they're godparents are take away from them and they lose their memories of them forever. I've kept mine for over 6 years now, that's a record in their world." He said.

"So then who was that big guy?" she asked.

"That's Jorgen the head fairy. He has a bit of a G.I. Joe complex going on, he's really formidable but he's just trying to keep the balance between Fairy World and Earth." He said.

"Speaking of which I wonder what happened to that Latin guy?" she asked.

"I don't know." Timmy said.

"Wherever he is, I hope it's far away from here." Wanda said.

Meanwhile in Fairy World Wandisimo was about to face judgment courtesy of the judge, jury and executioner himself Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Wandisimo, because of your reckless actions you are hereby stripped of your magic! Using your powers to harm humans with intention to kill is strictly against the rules! You are no longer fit to be one of us." Jorgen yelled.

"I will have my revenge against all of you!!!" Wandisimo declared.

"Not as long as I'm in charge." Jorgen told him.

Jorgen took his staff and blasted Wandisimo teleporting him to Fairy Jail.

"Somehow I get the feeling that won't be the last we see of him." Jorgen said.

Meanwhile back on Earth Timmy and Trixie walked back to his place hand in hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Timmy. I just wish tonight could have gone better." She said.

"Yeah tell me about it. That's not exactly something that happens all that often." He told her.

Trixie stopped and turned around to face.

"Listen I just want to thank you for all you and your fairies did tonight. That was really brave of you." she told him.

"Ah, it was nothing." he replied.

"You saved an entire theature tonight including us. If you hadnt called on your fairies when you did, who knows what could have happened. I might not be here tonight if it wasnt for them. Not only that you risked losing them to save us. Not many people would do that." she said touching his right bicep.

"I guess your right." he said.

Trixie leaned in and kissed Timmy on the lips.

"Your not like the others Timmy, your a lot more than that." she told him.

Trixie looked up at Cosmo and Wanda and smiled.

"I'm glad I had the chance to meet you guys. You take good care of him." she told them.

"We will." Wanda replied.

"Yeah he's been with us this long. He couldnt be in safer hands." Cosmo added.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that sometimes." Timmy threw in making the others laugh. Trixie put her arms around Timmy's neck.

"You take care." she told him.

"Kay. I will." he said kissing her. Trixie kissed back.

"Cosmo, Wanda why we take Trixie back to her place?" Timmy asked.

"You got it Timmy!" Wanda replied holding up her wand.

A stream of yellow magical energy flowed from Cosmo and Wanda's wands and picked Timmy and Trixie up off the ground. The teens laughed as they floated in the air. Taking each other's hand they flew off into the night. Soaring high above the clouds they looked down upon Dimmsdale. The view was so beautiful and city looked peaceful from the air. Cosmo and Wanda sailed above them guiding them by magic. They swooped up in the air and did a loop-de-loop infront of the full moon and glided among the clouds. And flew towards Earth landing in a tree in Trixie's front lawn. Timmy and Trixie laughed, Trixie rested her head on Timmy's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything tonight." she told him.

"No problem Trix, anytime." he said.

_Please review. _


	6. The Hell with School, Let's go to the Pa

_Author's Note: All right I finally got around to updating this bad boy. The Sixth chapter has long eluded me I had a bit of writer's block the last few months on this story and I didnt know what to do exactly. But I finally figured out what. Anyway. Today's my birthday, so I thought I'd make it up to you guys with this. I'm 22 today. _

**Change It Up!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Hell with School, Let's go to the Park!**

After a long dull morning at school Timmy Turner opened up his locker already bored with the goings on today eyes drooping and face sagging. Timmy didnt know how much of it he could take. Trixie Tang walked up behind him gently touched his shoulder and turned him towards her to kiss his lips. Timmy instinctively put his arm and her and delve deeper into thier kiss, they parted lips and the punk rocker smiled at him. 

"How you holding up?" she asked. 

"Better now that you showed up." he said. 

Trixie giggled softly as he touched his lips. 

"What do you saw we get out of here and go have some fun?" he asked. 

"Now?" she asked. 

"Yes now." he smiled. 

"I dont know, wont they notice us?" she asked sounding a tad concerned.

"Ah but your forgetting. I have Faires." he said as he dug out his phone. 

"You can do that?" she asked. 

"Well sure, all I have to do is wish it and they can do just about anything." he told her as he started texting on the phone. 

"Are you sure we wont get in trouble?" she asked. 

"I hope not." he replied as he continued texting. 

A few minutes later over at the Turner house the phone rung on the desk. Cosmo popped out of the fish bowl and answered it. 

"Its Timmy!" he said. 

"Well yeah since he's the only one that ever texts us." Wanda said somewhat annoyed. 

"He wants us to take him and Trixie to the amusement park! Can we do that?" Cosmo asked. 

"Let me see that." Wanda said leaving the fish bowl and appearing infront of Cosmo. 

Her husband handed her the phone and began texting. Asking him if he was going to get in trouble for it. Timmy replied with this. 

_"...Could you cre8 clones 4 me and Trixie?" _

Wanda sighed and texted back the answer. 

_"All right. Stay out of trouble." _

_"We will. I wish we were the theme park!"_ he replied. 

Cosmo and Wanda held up thier wands and zapped the phone the charge came through on the other end and the two disappeared and were immediatly replaced by magical copies. Traveling through time and space Timmy and Trixie found themselves at the local amusement park. 

"Wow look at this place!" Timmy said as they looked around. 

"Come on!" he took Trixie by the hand and led her in the park. 

Meanwhile back at the house Cosmo and Wanda watched from the phone. 

"We should go to the park too! We never get to do anything fun anymore!" Cosmo said. 

"Well I suppose we could, its not like we have anything else to do!" Wanda smiled. 

"Coo-ool!" Cosmo said as he appeared in shorts and a surfboard. 

"Come on!" he said taking Wanda's hand and together they poofed off. 

While their copies were in class Timmy and Trixie ran to the roller coaster to start the day. They got to the front of the line as the roller coaster pulled up. Get in the lead car and were strapped in, Timmy was on the left and Trixie on the right as other people got into the cars behind them a minute later it was time to start the ride. The roller coaster made it's decent slowly climbing the hill with each little click as it progressed up the massive ramp, all though he didnt dare show it, Timmy grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hand. Of course Trixie gripped back even though she didnt show it, she was just as scared as he was. Scared but excited. They each feigned a smile as the train made its way to the top of the hill, they leaned forward and looked at what laid before them then it began. Everyone screamed as the train raced down the embankment and up the next hill, no sooner were they over it they dart back down and raced across the ground heading into the first loop. They whipped around it at a top speed of 90mph. Came out of the loop shot across the rail on its left side turning them upside down as they raced up another hill. The ride progressed into a double corkscrew and shot into another loop. The ride righted itself as they whipped around the curve and climbed higher, up next was the Mega Ramp. It must have been 200 ft high. Timmy and Trixie both gulped as they flew towards it balls to the wall. Everyone's forced back in their seats as it made it up the ramp at top speed. The roller coaster started to climb above the clouds everyone on that ride was beginning to wonder what they got themselves into. Finally they reached the summit of the ride thier knuckles were chalk white as they made it to the peak. Again Timmy and Trixie looked over the edge and soon it was on again, riders screaming bloody murder as they raced down the hellish trail to thier amazement the ride went underground and a few seconds later emerged out of a demon's mouth. The ride made one final lap before pulling into the station. The restraints came off and everyone was free to die another day. Timmy and Trixie got off the ride, bodies shaken to the core as they wobbled towards the exit. 

"Let's go again." Timmy said. 

"Maybe later." Laughed Trixie. 

While this was going on Cosmo and Wanda hit the beach. 

"Uh Cosmo, we overshot the park." Wanda said. 

"No we didnt. See? Its right across from the beach!" Cosmo pointed. 

Sure enough it was. 

"So then why did we poof here?" she asked. 

"To soak up the sun and surf some waves. Why else would I be dressed like this?" he asked. 

"I had my doubts." 

"Come on, I'm not as stupid as I use to be." he said confidently. 

"Well, I guess your right there. You are a little more intelligent since Timmy wished you were smarter. And I have to say its the best wish he made!" she said. 

"Yep...hey!" he yelled. 

"Oh chill out will ya? Go surf some waves I'll stay here in tan." she said stretching out on a blanket. 

"Hey, you never the words 'chill out'". he pointed. 

"Yeah well, I guessing having a teenager for a godparent has its benefits." she said. 

"Yeah it certainly made you a lot less crabby." Cosmo replied. 

"Why you..." Cosmo stole a kiss from her cut and cut her off mid-sentence. 

"See ya." he smiled. 

"I hate it when you do that." she said. 

"You know you love it." he told her. 

"You dork. You win this round." she said. 

"I always do." he said before heading off. 

Wanda shook her head and smiled. 

"And that's why I married him." she said to no one. 

As Cosmo jogged into the water Timmy and Trixie got in line for the Super Swing Lift. Meanwhile back at school, Chester and AJ thought thier friends were acting a little strange. They hadnt said anything to them all morning. 

"Hey Timmy you feeling all right?" AJ asked. 

"Yes I am fine. Why do you ask?" the clone said in a robotic tone. 

"Well we were just worried, you hadnt said anything to us all day." his friend replied. 

"Yeah its like the lights are on but nobody's home." Chester added. 

"We're fine really." Trixie said sounding more lifelike. 

"Well ok, if you say so." Chester told her. 

"You know where to find us." AJ said before leaving. 

The bell rung and class let out. But before Timmy and Trixie could leave Mr. Crocker called them over. 

"Mr. Turner, Miss Tang can I see you for a moment?" he asked. 

The clones looked at each other and made thier way over to the teacher's desk. 

"I've noticed that you guys are being awfully quiet today. And another thing that bothers me slightly is that you got every answer right on your test Mr. Turner. Normally this would be a cause for celebration. But you dont seem to be yourself." he said concerned. 

Timmy and Trixie loked at each other for an answer. When she came up with one. 

"Oh well you see we crammed the last few nights and we're just a little tired. That's all." she said. 

"Well all right, normally I dont recommend cramming. Now that the test is over, you guys should relax the next few days until you get your strength back." he told them. 

"We will Mr. Crocker thanks." Timmy said in normal tone. 

"All right, you may go." he said. 

"Thanks Mr. Crocker." Trixie said as they excused themselves. 

Back at the park Timmy and Trixie were having the time of thier lives on the swings. A while later they walked hand in hand across the park as they made it over to the antique car rides. A little blue Model T pulled up to them on the track they got in and buckled up and Timmy drove. A while later they went on the Ferris Wheel and watched the sunset from above. Trixie laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun go down. As the sun went down musical guest John Mellencamp started up his concert for the park patrons and opened with the song "Your Life Is Now" fans cheered as he strummed his guitar. 

_See the moon roll across the stars  
See the seasons turn like a heart  
Your father's days are lost to you  
This is your time here to do what you will do_

Timmy slinked back as he put his arm around Trixie as they listened to the song. The ride started up again as they slowly made their way down. 

_Your life is now your life is now your life is now  
In this undiscovered moment  
Lift your head up above the crowd  
We could shake this world  
If you would only show us how  
Your life is now_

The ferris wheel began to pick up speed as they continued on down, Trixie slipped her hand across her lap and intertwined her fingers with his and looked him in the eyes. Smiled and buried her head in his chest once again. 

_Would you teach your children to tell the truth  
Would you take the high road if you could choose  
Do you believe you're a victim of a great compromise  
'Cause I believe you could change your mind and change our lives_

Trixie nuzzled his chest and thought about the lyrics and about everything she had been through. And how she treated Timmy over the years, now that they were together all of that melted away, she loved him and would love to have a family with him one day. She smiled at the prospect. Timmy looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. He wondered what she was thinking. He looked out at the concert going on across from them. The cart reached the ground level and then sweeped back into the air. 

_Your life is now your life is now your life is now  
In this undiscovered moment  
Lift your head up above the crowd  
We could shake this world  
If you would only show us how  
Your life is now_

_Would you teach your children to tell the truth  
This is your time here to do what you will do_

The ferris wheel reached the top once again and went into its final decent and held each other close as the cool air blew over them. As it drew them closer to earth, they shared a tender kiss

_Your life is now your life is now your life is now  
In this undiscovered moment  
Lift your head up above the crowd  
We could shake this world  
If you would only show us how  
Your life is now_

_Your life is now your life is now your life is now  
In this undiscovered moment  
Lift your head up above the crowd  
We could shake this world  
If you would only show us how  
Your life is now  
_

The song ended and Cosmo and Wanda walked over to the grassy embankment next to the concert and were soon joined by Timmy and Trixie. 

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked. 

"Oh hi guys." Wanda said. 

"We were just taking the day off. Hope you dont mind." Cosmo told em. 

"No we dont mind." Trixie said. 

"Cool. So did you guys have fun today?" Wanda asked. 

"Yeah its the best." Trixie told her. 

"Thanks for bringing us out here." Timmy said. 

"No problem, that's what we're here for." Cosmo said. 

"You guys want to stay for the show?" Timmy asked. 

"Yeah!" Wanda said. 

"Sure!" Cosmo said. 

"I love John Mellencamp." Trixie told them. 

"Is everyone having fun tonight?" John yelled to the crowd. 

The crowd yelled back sounding thier approval. 

"All right, I'm going to play another song here and I want you guys to sing along with chorus." He instructed. 

As soon as the beginning chords sounded the crowd cheered knowing which one it was. 

_Bobby Doll and Big Jim Picato_

_Call me up every single day_

_They dont work and they dont want to_

_Come on down to some damn cafe_

_Bobby doll tells me__  
Live in the moment  
Don't get too far ahead-  
Don't live in the past  
I blink my eyes  
And the moment is over  
I guess another day  
Has passed_

The chorus was coming up and the crowd sang along. 

_But its just another day  
Its just another day  
Watching girls on the street  
Well, that alright with me  
But its just another day_

John then retook control of the song as a roller coaster flew past them outside of the concert arena.

_Bobby Doll and big Jim Picato  
Always there with their free advice  
Theyve got pearl handled pistols  
Underneath their wests  
They want me to go out drinking  
With them tonight._

He pointed to the crowd and they sang the chorus again. 

_But its just another day  
Its just another day  
Watching girls on the street  
Well, that alright with me  
But its just another day  
_

John took back the song once again as he went into the last stanza. And sang the last chorus with the crowd. 

_You got to clean white sheets  
In the mornin'? Conversation all afternoon  
Bobby doll and big jim picato, baby  
And me and you_

_But its just another day  
Its just another day  
Watching girls on the street  
Well, that alright with me  
But its just another day_

But its just another day  
Its just another day  
Watching girls on the street  
Well, that alright with me  
But its just another day 

John strummed the final notes and held his hand in the air as fireworks went off behind him to cheers and whistles. Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo and Wanda applauded as the fireworks lit up the night's sky. A while later they arrived back at Timmy's house. Trixie gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"I have a great time, we should do this more often." she said. 

"Yeah we should." he told her. 

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything guys." she said ruffed Cosmo's hair. 

"Hey no problem Trixie!" he said. 

"Yeah it was great to get away for the day!" Wanda told her. 

"See ya. And I'll see you later." Trixie said giving him one last kiss before leaving the yard.

Timmy smiled as Cosmo and Wanda changed into his backpack and books and went inside. 

_Author's Note: I just wanted to apologise to everyone who waited so long for me to update this. I thought I'd never get around to it. I know you guys must have lost patience with me a long time ago. But I'm finally making up for it. I dont know when the next time I'll update. Anyway I just wanted to say that today's my birthday. I'm 22 today. This is my little gift to you all. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. And wish me a Happy Birthday. _

_Please review, sorry guys. _

_Green Gallant. _

_Birthday Boy! _


End file.
